iDon't Deserve You
by KingxLeon21
Summary: Freddie made a mistake and now he must try to correct it.


**Disclaimer: I'm not even gonna say it because the more I say it the more I die on the inside. Ya'll know I don't own anything and to make me say it every time I write one of these is cruel.**

This is a new fic that I wrote because I was so kindly asked to do a fic for this song. So, Postinlover4ev, this is for you. There isn't anything too out of the ordinary.

So I now give you. iDon't Deserve You Please Read Review and Enjoy.

* * *

iDon't Deserve You

_--flashback—_

_He was checking over her paper for the computer class that they shared. She stood over his shoulder. He was extremely uncomfortable. He didn't like any one hovering over him when he was working._

_He continues to look over her paper. She leans forward and now her breast ore perched on his shoulder and practically in his face. He shakes his shoulder vigorously urging her to move. She does, and he leans back in his chair and lets out a sigh he has been hunched over for awhile. All of a sudden his student comes and sits in his lap and when he opens his mouth to protest she assaults his mouth with hers. _

_While he is literally freaking out and trying to push this strange woman off of him the library doors open. She separates himself from him and turns and sees this girl standing there with a look that had enough anger and hatred in it to kill the both of them 100 times over. Frozen with fear he made no move and she turned and left the library in a flash. He got up and ran out after her but she was fast and just like that, she was gone._

--Present day--

Freddie walks down the street with his hands in his pockets. How could he have let this happen? The situation may not have been entirely his fault, but he felt stupid for even putting himself in the situation in the first place. He saw the signs and should have run when he had the chance.

**I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
**

He told his girlfriend over and over again it was just a tutoring session. He repeatedly told her that the person he was tutoring had absolutely no interest in him at all.

He saw the signs that she gave off at every session. How she would spend most of the time in between lessons, and sometime during, trying to find out information about him instead of her work. How she managed to show up to every session wearing a little less clothing. It went from jeans to a denim skirt to a mini skirt. It went from long sleeves to no sleeves to tank tops and tube tops.

He saw how she seemed to pick up the information faster than anyone he has ever tutored before. He thought that maybe she was just an underachiever like his girlfriend was, but he knew how his girlfriend was, and this girl was nothing like her.

But he ignored it. He ignored all of it. And now he is suffering for it.

**Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
where your nightgown used to be**

_Maybe she'll be at my place._ He thought to himself wishing that by some miracle that she would do something out of the ordinary. That she would want to talk this out with him. He reached the door to his apartment and burst through it. "Sam!!" No answer. It seems like there are no miracles tonight. "Sam!?!" He yells throughout the apartment not really caring about their neighbors.

He sits down on the bed. If he didn't already feel guilty before, he certainly did now. He looks around the room and sees that some of her stuff is gone. _Was my house broken into?_ He looks around the room. _I have maybe four thousand dollars worth computer equipment in this room what kind of pervert…_ He takes a deep breath allowing his rational mind to take over. _No kind of pervert. Sam must've taken some of her stuff._ He lies back on the bed and closes his eyes.

**  
Told myself I won't miss you  
but I remember  
what it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
and the way your innocence taste  
and I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

He tells himself not to miss her because she's not really gone, at least not yet. He thinks of where he could find her. _Where does she usually go when she is upset? There are so many different places._ He releases a sigh of frustration. _Let's see… there are the different food places around here, Carly doesn't live that far away from here._ He also remembered that Melanie had decided to go to college in Seattle to be closer to her sister._ Neither does Melanie. She could literally be anywhere._ He slams his fist down on the bed in anger.

He falls back onto the bed once again. This time he can smell her. He closes his eyes and thinks of how her hair smelt when it covered his face when she would plop down on the bed next to him. He remembered the way her lips felt against his. Whenever they kissed no matter how they kissed it felt innocent he couldn't explain it and she hated it when he tried.

He sat up determined to find her. _I've got to find you. I'm not gonna just let you get away from me…not that easily. _He exits his apartment and locks it behind him.

**While lookin through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were lookin for  
**

While he drove around Seattle looking for her he received a text message. When he got to a red light he took out his phone and read the text message; it was from Carly:

_Sam wants her pix bak.  
Sorry_

_XxSheaCommaCarlyxX_

He made a u-turn and went to Bushwell Plaza. He entered his former home and greeted his mother. He ran to his room and looked through his closet. He found the box and looked through the pictures. There were a lot of pictures that they took. Sam was always acting goofy when they were in public and Freddie had to take pictures according to her demands. However, the ones Freddie liked the most were the ones where she was genuinely smiling. Those were few and far between.

The first one he came across was their senior prom. She looked stunning in her red form fitting dress and high heeled shoes. He had cake on his face. _That's what I get for askin' her how I looked._ He shuffled through the stack of photos. He came across a photo of them at the park. Sam had dumped a bucket of sand over Freddie's head for suggesting that they should wait another ten minutes before they eat. He was holding the bucket. He chuckled silently to himself. _I should probably consider myself lucky she didn't decide to beat me to death with the bucket._ He found another and this one would be the hardest to let go of.

**If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
**

It was a picture that they took while they were in a dressing room at the Skirt Farm (substitute for Dress Barn.).

_--flashback—_

"_Caarlyyy…" Whined Sam as Carly picked up two skirts. "Can't you just wear something that you already have in your closet? I promise that Shane won't care what you have on." _

_Carly shoots her friend a look. "Shush Sam, this is a very important date and I won't just look like old Carly." She said while picking up two more skirts. "I'll be a new Carly Shea."_

_Sam sulked off and walked towards the chairs in front of the dressing room area (I call this the designated boyfriend's area). "They both look the same to me." She said under her breath._

"_What was that, Sam?" Carly wasn't too happy about what she just heard. _

_Thinking quickly Sam replied, "I said I'll keep Freddie company. He looks so bored." Carly nodded but was skeptical of her friend's words. She shrugged it off and went back to finding skirts to try on. Sam walks over to Freddie and plops down on his lap. _

_Freddie tries to look over her shoulder to see if Carly can see them. "Umm, don't you think that it may a little risky to do that in here, even by your standards?" Sam gave it some thought and got up and pulled him into one of the dressing rooms. _

_Sam locked the dressing room door and put on a smirk. "How's this for privacy Benson?" She had little time to gauge his response before his lips met hers. Her hands moved up to the back of his neck while his found their way to her waist. He ran his tongue across her bottom lip slowly. She didn't like being teased so she bit his tongue hard enough for it to hurt without drawing blood. He barely had time to recover before she pounced on him to resume their make-out session. _

_About five minutes later Carly came to the dressing room. "Sam, are you in…" She opens the door and lets out a small yelp as she looks at them as if they are giant talking broccoli stalks. Sam decides that it is the perfect moment to capture on film. She takes Freddie's camera out of his pocket, plasters a huge smile on face, and snaps a picture. There's no time for explanations because soon the manager found her way over to the rooms. _

_Freddie and Sam are eventually banned from the Skirt Farm. _

--Present day—

Freddie smiles again. _No matter what happens she is never getting this one back._ Puts the picture in his wallet and takes the box and exits his apartment. He lifts his hand to knock on the door and remembers that Carly no longer lives across the hall from his apartment. After Spencer got married Carly was able to move out without worrying about her brother's safety. She had been gone for a month but it still took some getting used to.

**Told myself I won't miss you  
but I remember  
what it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
and the way your innocence taste  
and I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

He gets to his car and notices Sam's PearPod in the front seat. He then gets another text. He checks his phone and sees that it's another one from Carly.

_She wants her pearpod bak 2  
She says ur a dork  
Sorry_

_XxSheaCommaCarlyxX_

He turns on her PearPod and "In Fate's Hands" by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, starts to play. He heads to Carly's place.

Freddie is very familiar with this song because Sam likes to play it a lot. He remembers how she would shake her head in whatever direction she could. He remembers how her golden blonde hair would occasionally fly into his face whenever they reached a stop light. He can remember looking over at her and thinking that she was so care free so happy almost like a child. How could someone who was so loveably vicious have a moment with such a pure innocence? When she was like that she looked as if she couldn't hurt a fly.

He soon received another text. He reached a stop light and read the text. This time it was from Sam.

_Its Over_

_SamLovesHam_

The light turns green but he doesn't move. He doesn't care that car horns are blaring behind him. He doesn't care about the person shouting curses at him as they drive around him. He doesn't care about the Hobo washing his windows. He feels as if his world was just destroyed.

**The bed I'm layin in is getting colder  
wish I never would've said its over  
and I can't pretend  
I won't think about you when I'm older  
cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
NO  
**

"It's…" He can't bring himself to say it. He throws his phone against the window and starts to punch his steering wheel. He feels a tear or two roll down his face. He begins to try to give himself the pep talk that he always gives himself when he gets dumped. "Freddie, don't think about her. She's just another…" He can't finish that sentence either. How is he supposed to just stop thinking about her? They did everything; they went everywhere; he couldn't escape her memory. He didn't want to. "Who am I kidding she wasn't… isn't just another girl. She was my girl." He looks up with a new found resolve. "It's not over yet Sam." He throws his car into drive and speeds off to Carly's apartment. "You always told me to find a spine, well, now is as good a time as any." Carly's apartment building comes into view. He parks and looks up at it. "You're gonna hear me out this time, Sam."

**I really miss your hair in my face  
and the way your innocence taste  
and I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me**

He knocks on the door and Carly answers it. He pushes past her and goes up to Sam who is sitting on Carly's couch. "What's the deal Puckett!?!" Carly jumps at his outburst. "You just dump me without givin me a chance to explain, to talk, or anything!?!"

Sam jumped up off of the couch and started screaming back at him, "Oh well excuse me Fred-Jerk, but I thought that the SLUT straddling your waist was enough explanation. Did you come over her to give me details? Huh, is that the _explaining_ that you wanna do?" Sam glares at Freddie. Carly goes to her seat and watches her two friends "talk" it out.

The vain in Freddie's neck was about to burst now, "Just listen to me for a second, She-Beast. We've gone out since junior year in high school; it is now our last year in college. That's six years Sam, six years. In all of that time have I ever cheated on you? Have you ever seen me even look at another girl? Have I ever once even thought about leaving you?"

Sam's averts her gaze to the floor, "For all I know, you have."

**I really miss your hair in my face  
and the way your innocence taste  
and I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**

"Sam I could never, ever, do that." He warily approaches her. Then He remembers his backbone approach and Grabs her up into a hug. "I'd miss you too much to ever be with someone else." He looks at her. Her head is still down but he can tell she is smiling. He decides that he should continue, "I'd miss your hair; how it smells and how it feels against my skin." Sam's smile widens and Carly gags. "I'd miss the way it feels when you kiss me and when we…"

Carly jumps out of her seat knowing where this conversation was leading. "Ok guys, TMI. Now, Sam, Tell him that you take him back, so that I can go on my date. It's 10:00 so I might be able to salvage at least some of the night."

Before Sam can speak Freddie talks again. "Truthfully Sam… I've always thought that I wasn't good enough for you." Sam looks up at him as if she's looking at a new person.

She smiles and replies, "No, Freddison, you're all the dork I'll ever need." Carly gags for a second time.

"So you guys are a couple again… Right?" Carly asks hopefully. Sam and Freddie nod. "So I can call Shane now?" They nod again. "Yay… I go dial."

Sam and Freddie look at one another and Freddie says, "You know, she's getting more like Spencer everyday."

Sam nods and replies, "Yeah. Good thing she's not a good artist." Freddie agrees and they head to their car.

**And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
**

Sam looks out the window as they are now driving to a dining area of some sort. Sam looks at Freddie, "You know, in all seriousness, I don't think I could've done better."

Freddie looks over at her and smiles. Sam looks back out of the window and sees the red-head that Freddie was tutoring. "Stop the car Fredward." Sam jumps out of the car and goes after the cherry-topped girl. She runs into the park once she sees Sam and Freddie parks and goes to pry his girlfriend off of the girl.

**and I think you should know this  
you deserve much better than me**

They return to the car and decide to go to some fast food place before going home. Freddie glances at Sam, "Sam, again, I'm sorry."

She chuckles and replies, "It's ok Freddie. I know you're sorry and I forgive you…" She thinks for awhile and adds, "…but from now on, you're only tutoring dudes."

Freddie nods, "Yes ma'am." He holds back the urge to chuckle because he knows that she is serious.

* * *

There you have it. You know what, I just had a thought and this could be better, but it would have to be a different story. So I'm going to post this one any way but I will do another and I will place it as the second chapter of iMiss her lips. So keep an eye out for that one because I feel that it may go a lot better than this one did. I'm sorry that this one is so bad. If it wasn't over four pages long I wouldn't post it.

Review if you like (I hope you do) If you don't, thank you for taking your time to read this fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
Until the next post, Deuces  
KL21


End file.
